fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Elias Voorhees
Elias Voorhees was the husband of Pamela Voorhees and the father of infamous undead killer Jason Voorhees, as well as Diana Kimble. History Description Appearances A stoic, physically intimidating man, Mr. Voorhees is described as having greying red hair and appears largely mute, with there being some implication that Jason's supernatural traits were inherited from him. There is little backstory to the character, but from what we do know about Elias Voorhees, he was not a very intelligent man. He spent the remainder of his life as a coal miner, and he was an abusive alcoholic who hated Jason for his disability. It is said that at some point, Mr. Vorhees pays a visit to his son's grave in Eternal Peace Cemetery and after paying the caretaker, Martin, realizes his son is not in his casket by simply looking at the burial plot (Jason having been earlier resurrected as a zombie-like entity). Elias was to appear in some of the Friday the 13th movies, such as Jason Lives. Kane Hodder was set to play Elias in two movies, Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday and Freddy vs. Jason. These never materialized, however he does appear in the novelization of Jason Lives and some other comic stories that expand his universe. Jason vs. Leatherface fuck her right in the pussy ayyyyye Pamela's Tale The "Pamela's Tale" comic gives far more insight into Elias and his life. A miner living in Cadiz, Ohio during the 1940s, Elias at some point married Pamela Voorhees, who was little more than a teenager. Living in a cramped trailer, the gruff Elias would regularly abuse Pamela verbally and physically for any perceived misdeed, real or imagined. In 1947, after a particularly strenuous day at the mine, Elias returned home and began his usual battery of Pamela, unaware she was pregnant with their son, Jason. Growing increasingly annoyed by Pamela's mutterings (Pamela believed their unborn son could speak to her) Elias brutally beat, and possibly raped, her after dinner. After this event, Elias went to bed and was awakened by Pamela some time later, the unhinged woman hacking him to bits with an axe, the voice in her head telling her it was the only way to protect herself and Jason. After murdering her husband, Pamela blew up their trailer and placed Elias's body parts in several garbage bags, which she dumped in Crystal Lake. whether Elias was aware of his daughter is unknown. Into the 25th century rumors still circulated about Elias's lineage, common rumor stating his was descended from a powerful warlock named Jebediah Voorhees, who owned a replica of the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. The dark tome was said to have been passed down from Jebediah and ultimately ended up in Elias's hands, the man unknowingly using the book to summon a demon, which possessed his born son. Whether there is any truth to this story is up to debate. Jason X: Death Moon thaw you can planly see the Necronomicon in Jason's old house, thus lending some credence to it. Appearances Novels * Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives (1986) Comics * Jason vs. Leatherface (1995) * Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale (2007) References Category:Voorhees Family Category:Victims of Pamela Voorhees Category:Characters in Jason vs. Leatherface Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Bullies Category:Victims with food or beverage in their mouth Category:Males Category:Unknown fate Category:Unseen Characters Category:Evil